


The Noisy Neighbor

by cooper159



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Abby Griffin - Freeform, Doctor Griffin, F/F, Sassy Raven, The 100 - Freeform, doctor mechanic, raven reyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooper159/pseuds/cooper159
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I’m your neighbor and I can hear you fucking someone who shares my name.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Noisy Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I was given on Tumblr.
> 
> This is a one shot which I might considering turning into a two shot.
> 
> I do not own Abby or Raven, the characters in this story belong to CW and Jason Rothenberg.
> 
> I would like to thank Ava for Beta reading this one shot.
> 
> I am taking requests for one shot but please message me on kik:cooperfic or twitter cooper_159

_“Oh god.”_

_“Oh fuck yes.”_

_“Just like that.”_

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Abby huffed and rolled over in bed, just able to make out the numbers on her alarm clock. She had barely gotten three hours of sleep before her noisy next door neighbor had woke her up with cries of pleasure followed by a rhythmic banging which she assumed was her bed thumping against the joint wall they shared.

 _“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck Raven!”_   The brunette snorted at the moans; clearly the two women in the next apartment had no respect for other people living in this building. Abby fought back a yawn as she reached for her pager sitting next to her alarm clock; she was beyond pleased to see she hadn’t been called into the hospital...yet.

Doctor Abby Griffin had been a General Surgeon at Mount Weather Hospital for over ten years. She was a strict but much loved doctor by both her colleagues and patients, unfortunately the same couldn’t be said by her ex-husband and their teenage daughter. The brunette had sacrificed many birthdays, anniversaries and family gatherings over the years. In the beginning her husband had been so supportive of her career; he was more than willing to be a stay at home dad. That had lasted for years until she got a promotion and things in her personal life began to go downhill. Abby and Jake had argued time and again over the last year of their marriage, until he finally snapped on the evening of their daughter’s sixteenth birthday and filed for divorce a few weeks later.

The divorce had been quick and amicable; neither party made a fuss or held up the proceedings, not wanting to put their daughter through any more of their issues. It had taken six months for things to be finalised with Abby ending up searching for a new place to live. The doctor had chosen a small two bedroom apartment in a relatively quiet and friendly building, close to the hospital. The woman had only been living there for three months and hadn’t had time to get to know the people in her building due to her busy and unpredictable work schedule but recently, she was starting to become annoyed by the inconsiderate up all night, noisy teens that shared the same floor and tonight seemed to be one of those nights.

_“Oh fuck just like that Abby!”_

“Oh that is it!” The doctor barked, kicking the covers off of her exhausted body and heading for the door, ready to break up the orgy in the apartment next door.

* * *

 

Abby stormed her way out of her apartment, her sock covered feet gliding across the hallway floor until she came face to face with the green door of her noisy neighbor. The middle aged woman banged on the door with a clenched fist, and was surprised to hear the sex noises from inside come to a halt. The brunette huffed when she heard muffled voices from the other side of the door before it swung open, revealing her much younger neighbor in nothing but a black bra and boy shorts, her chest flushed and her skin covered in a thin layer of sweat to match her messy post sex hair.

 “Sup?” The tanned beauty asked, her chest slowing with each breath. Abby inhaled sharply and licked her dry lips at the sight of her well defined body.

“It’s four am.” The older woman cleared her throat, her attention torn from flexing biceps to dilated brown eyes.

“You knocked on my door to tell me the time?” The dark haired girl furrowed her brow.

“Well no, not exactly.” Abby rolled her eyes; why else did this girl think she would be knocking on her door at this time of night?

“I’m sorry who are you?” Raven rested one arm on the door frame, slouching her clearly worn out body as she shifted her weight onto her good leg.

“I live next door...I have for three months...” The doctor crossed her arms in annoyance.

“We met at the Christmas party?” Abby frowned.

“No, I don’t think we did.” The other woman shook her head, dark eyes watching her every move.

“Yes we did! The landlord introduce-you know what it doesn’t matter. I didn’t come here to talk.” Abby gritted her teeth; this girl was becoming more intolerable by the second.

“Then why did you knock on my door?” Her neighbor asked.                                                                              

“Well, I’m actually on call right now and I was hoping to get some sleep but all I can hear is you fucking someone who shares my name.” Abby huffed.

“What are you talking about?” The younger woman tilted her head, eyeing up the brunette in her dark blue scrubs.

“The woman you’re fucking is named Abby and my name is Abby. All I can hear is my name being moaned louder and louder, not to mention the banging against my bedroom wall.” The doctor sighed, she was exhausted and really wanted to get back into bed to get some rest.

“Oh man, you’re the nurse!” Raven snapped her fingers after a long pause, coming out of her sex dazed mind and finally able to place this woman who claimed to be her neighbor.

“Well, actually I’m a Doctor. Doctor Griff-”

“Yeah that’s right! The nurse who hates pizza!” The dark haired girl chuckled.

“I’m sorry?” Abby furrowed her brow and unfolded her arms.

“Yeah, 2b told me about you.” Raven grinned and looked to the floor to hide another laugh.

“2b?” The brunette tilted her head in question.

“Yeah, something about you complaining to the landlord about the trash chute?” The half-naked woman chewed on her lip.

“Oh Mr. Ford.” Abby rolled her eyes at the mention of the man’s name.

“Yeah, that’s him, he’s a great guy. I can’t believe you complained about him.”  Raven gave a small scoff.

“The man is constantly dumping pizza boxes in the trash chute without breaking them down!” Abby whined.

“And?” Raven exhaled, shifting her body to lean against the door frame.

“And by the time I get around to taking out my trash, the chute is all blocked up with pizza boxes.” The doctor scoffed louder than before.

“Huh, sure sounds like an issue to go to the landlord about.” The sarcasm in the woman’s tone made Abby clench her fist much harder than before.

“It’s frustrating, kind of like hearing my name moaned through the wall when I’m trying to sleep.” The doctor growled, only then noticing the way the girl was looking at her, oblivious to anything she had just said.

“What? Why are you staring at me?” The older woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“It’s just; I don’t know why I don’t remember you. You’re gorgeous.” Raven licked her lips.

“Although, is it strange I find you oddly sexy in those scrubs?” The other woman smiled seductively.

“I-wait, what?” Abby paused, staring at her neighbor.

“Hmm, I bet they would look better on my bedroom floor though.” Raven smirked.

“Are you serious?” The doctor’s mouth fell open in disbelief; suddenly she was unable to look at her barely dressed neighbor without blushing.

“Or maybe on your floor?” The girl chewed her bottom lip and winked.

“Are you really hitting on me when you have another woman in your bed?” Abby laughed.

“She’s just a friend.” Raven shrugged.

“Do you sleep with all of your friends?” The middle aged woman crossed her arms with a stern look.

“Some.” The girl grinned only for Abby to roll her eyes.

“Raven baby?” A voice rang out from the bedroom drawing the attention of both women.

“I’ll be right there.” Raven glanced back into the apartment and Abby took a moment took to admire the way her neighbor’s underwear contrasted nicely with her skin.

“Is there anything else I can help you with Doc?” Raven smirked when she found the brunette’s gaze on her abs.

“Could you just keep the noise down?” Abby cleared her throat awkwardly, another small blush gracing her cheeks.

“I could try... but are you sure you don’t like the sounds?” Raven teased.

“I’d really appreciate it if I could actually get some sleep tonight.” Abby relaxed a little and rubbed her tired eyes.

“Sure.” The other woman smiled.

“Thank you.” The doctor nodded and turned to head back down the hall. Raven leaned against her half open door and watched her neighbor with a smile on her face.

 “Anytime... _Abby_.”

_Suddenly Abby Griffin didn’t mind living next to at least one noisy_ _neighbor._


End file.
